


Year One

by StrawberryQuokka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Ok Parent Gabriel Agreste, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryQuokka/pseuds/StrawberryQuokka
Summary: Hogwarts!AUMarinette Dupain-Cheng is a Half-blood, and she's been waiting for her letter all her life.Adrien Agreste is a Pure-blood, and he's been expecting his letter since he was ten.Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I realized that Beuxbotons (probably spelled that wrong) is the french version of Hogwarts, so I decided to put all the Miraculous characters in the UK. I know Emilie Agreste goes missing when Adrien is roughly 13, so she's still alive in the story right now. Also; I fully believe Adrien is a Hufflepuff, and that Marinette is either a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. But for the sake of the story, they're both gonna be Griffindors so that way our favorite four people can all stay together, cause Alya and Nino are definitely Gryffindors. So yeah. Also, Gabriel is still kinda in character, but he's not as much of a jerk.  
> Enjoy!

**Prologue**

Marinette’s mom was a witch. Her dad… was not. That made her what they call a “half blood”. Marinette’s mom, Sabine, would tell Marinette of all the wonders of the magical world. Sabine would tell her of a school called Hogwarts. She would start off the story like this;

“Out in the country, past the woods, and past the farms, is a school. A school where children go and learn magic. That school is Hogwarts.” 

Sabine would tell Marinette bed time stories of all the fantastical things at Hogwarts. All of the amazing classes, activities, and overall  _ magic  _ of it captivated young Marinette. At the end of each story, her mother would always say,

“And one day, hopefully, you’ll go there too.”

~~~

**Chapter 1**

Marinette had been up all night waiting for her birthday. She had been excited all month. She had been floating on a cloud all year. And July 9th had finally arrived.

“Marinette! You have some mail!” her mom called from downstairs.

The eleven year old practically  _ flew  _ out of her room.

“Is it here?!” she practically screamed, grabbing the stack out of her mom’s hands.

She filtered through the mail. 

“One from grandma, one from Uncle Cheng, a few from my friends…”

“What are you looking for, Marinette?”

“My  _ letter _ ”

“Oh. I see. Your letter will arrive in due time. Your breakfast is getting cold, why don’t you come eat?”

“Ok, ok. You really think I’ll get one?”

“I’m positive. Do you remember that time when our back yard exploded with wildflowers? Or when you were stitching and suddenly your sewing materials were flying through the air, right into your hands? Those were times when you did  _ magic.  _ If I’m wrong about you, I’ll teach you magic myself.”

“Thanks, mom”

Sabine kissed her daughter’s forehead.

“Your papa made cinnamon rolls.”

“My favorite!” Marinette said, rushing into the kitchen.

Her dad gave her a big, bear hug.

“How’s my little magician on her 11th birthday?”

“I’m not a magician,  _ yet  _ Papa”

“We’ll see about that.” Tom winked as he passed out cinnamon rolls.

***

“An owl!” Marinette shrieked, looking at the window “It’s carrying a letter! My letter! My letter!”

Marinette danced around the living room.

“My letter! My letter!”

She opened up the door and the owl flew in, dropped a letter on the carpet, and flew out.

Marinette tore through the envelope.

“Mom! Papa! My letter is here!”

Her mother and father ran into the living room.

Marinette unfolded the letter and began to read aloud.

“Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” you could hear the excitement grow in her voice “Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September first. We await your owl no later than July thirty-first. Yours sincerely, Caline Bustier.”

Marinette took a deep breath in, letting the oxygen fill her lungs, to keep herself from passing out. 

“I’m going to be a Witch!” she shouted, her voice filled with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's letter arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ok, so I actually don't know when Adrien's birthday is, but in the show he's a few months older than Marinette. So this chapter took place sometime before Marinette's chapter.
> 
> Adrien's mom isn't "missing" yet (BTW: in my story she's gonna die, and that's that.) given that first years are 11 and Emilie dies when Adrien is 13 (in the show).
> 
> Enjoy!

The moment Adrien came down the stairs he was engulfed in his mother’s hug.

“Happy birthday _mon chaton_!”

“Thanks mom.” Adrien let out a small yawn.

“Were you up late last night trying magic?”

“I just had to make sure I would get my letter today. I- I didn’t want to let you or Father down if I turned out to- to be a- a squib.”

“I never doubted you for a moment. Shall we have breakfast?”

“Definitely. I’m starving!”

Adrien’s Father, Gabriel, belonged to one of the more wealthy pure-blood families; The Agrestes. His mom, Emilie, was French. She graduated top of her class at beauxbatons and caught the eye of Gabriel at the Yule Ball. They fell in love, and once they both graduated from their respective wizarding schools, they got married and had Adrien soon after. The Graham De Vanily’s were of noble status in France, so her and Gabriel’s marriage made them both all the more famous.

“Hello Father!”

“Happy Birthday Adrien. I presume you are looking forward to your acceptance letter?”

“Yes! I’m going to be just like you Father! A head Slytherin!”

“Very good son. I see your ambitions are in the right place.”

***

A large snow-white owl tapped on Adrien’s window. He reluctantly opened it, and to no one’s surprise it dropped a letter and flew out. Well, to Adrien’s surprise. Even though he was pure-blood, he had shown no signs of magic until he was ten. Leaving the sneaking feeling he was a squib and a disappointment in the back of his head. Now, that he was going to be a wizard, he had to be the best. He could not let his Father down.

“Mom! Father! I got my letter!”

His parents entered his room. Both of them trapped Adrien in a big, family hug. 

His Father was actually _hugging_ him. 

“I always knew you had it in you” His Father said, with an almost _warm_ tone in his voice.

“Our son is going to be the best wizard there is” His mother replied fondly, kissing Adrien on the forehead.

Once his parents let go, Adrien began to read the letter out loud.

“Dear Adrien Agreste, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” Adrien’s joy grew as he read “Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September first. We await your owl no later than July thirty-first. Yours sincerely, Caline Bustier.”

There was a slight pause.

“I- I really made it. I’m actually magical.” He took a moment to take it all in.

_I’m not a disappointment. I’m a_ **_real_ ** _wizard. I’m magical!_

“I promise I won’t let you down.”

Emilie hugged him again. 

“You could never, ever let us down. We are so proud of you. Don’t you ever forget that.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Hoped you liked Chapter 2! My main focus is on C.Y.H.M.H. (one of my other fics) so the updates for this one won't be as regular. Most of the story is gonna be Marinette's POV (probably), but I'm definitely gonna do double chapters from each of their perspectives for big things (like getting their letters, wands, train ride, sorting, etc.).  
> Before someone point's it out, I did take a page from Neville's book, of not showing signs of magic right up until, or right before, the letter.  
> I really wanted to say something about how the Agreste's and the Malfoy's are probably very close families, but I'm trying to not include a lot of the Harry Potter characters since I'm not sure when (after the battle of Hogwarts obviously) this fic happens. So yeah.  
> If you think I could've done anything better, or if you liked it, please leave a comment! 
> 
> Ciao!
> 
> -Jules


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes school shopping with her mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like chapter 3!

“Marinette! Are you ready to go sweetie?” her mother called.

“Coming mama!”

Today was the day. The day her mother would take her shopping for her supplies. The day she got her very own wand. Needless to say, Marinette was ecstatic.

***

Marinette and her mother sat in the car.

“We’re about 10 minutes out from London. Do you have your supplies list?”

“Absolutely. How come Papa couldn’t have gone shopping with us?”

“Papa isn’t magical. He doesn’t even know where we’re going. He knows I'm taking you to go get school supplies, and that’s about it. Today is when most parents take their children supplies shopping, so maybe you’ll meet some other future-students.”

“I hope so. How come papa only knows certain things about Hogwarts and magic and stuff?”

“I’m a witch, but your papa isn’t magical. He knows I can do some magic, not any of my powerful spells when I'm around him of course. He knows that Hogwarts is a magic school as well. But, since he’s a muggle, he can only know so much about the wizarding world.”

“Oh. Can you tell me some more about Hogwarts?”

Marinette had always been captivated by the idea of a magical school, and now that she was really going there, she wanted to know everything about it.

“Well, hogwarts is a boarding school. The students live in different dorms, called houses. There are four houses.” Sabine could see her daughter’s face light up at the idea of getting to live in a completely magical place.

“What are the houses mama?”

“The four houses are Gryffindor, for the brave, Hufflepuff, for the loyal, Slytherin, for the ambitious, and Ravenclaw, for the witty.”

“What house did you live in?”

“I was a Hufflepuff.”

“Then I’ll be a Hufflepuff too!”

“Well, you can’t always be sure. While some families do belong to mostly one house, it’s the Sorting Hat that decides where you go.”

“The Sorting Hat?”

“I think we’ll leave the conversation at that. I don’t want to spoil everything for you”

“Mama” Marinette whined. Sabine only chuckled.

***

Marinette had been left in awe of the moving brick wall. But what stood before her was a thousand times more cool. Lots of shops, lined up with a single road down the middle. The windows displayed anything from _real_ flying broomsticks to brightly colored potions. 

“We’ll gather up your needed supplies, and our last stop will be Olivanders.”

“Olivanders?”

“For your wand of course” Sabine held out her long, cherry wood wand.

Marinette was taken aback by all of the interesting things in each of the shops they entered. There was so much to take in, Marinette felt like she could have a thousand years and still run out of time. Her favorite part of the trip had been when she got to pick a pet. She had wanted an owl, like her mom had had. She named the small, large eyed owl she had picked out “Tikki”. 

Once they had stopped for lunch, it was time for Marinette to get her wand.

The shop was full of small, rectangle boxes, which must’ve contained wands. It was run by an older man. Her mother explained that the original owner of Olivander’s had been killed by Voldemort years prior, and so the store was taken over by his best friend and fellow wand maker. The man examined Marinette closely and then walked about the store grabbing boxes and mumbling to himself.

***

The man, Fu, handed Marinette another wand. 

“Maybe twelfth times a charm?” she could hear Fu mumble to himself.

Marinette took the wand and swished it around. Nothing.

“Perhaps, you walk around and see what other wands there are?” He spoke in soft, kind words, but you could tell he was getting a bit agitated.

Marinette walked around the store, running her hands against the shelves of different boxes.

At the beginning of the wand shopping, Fu had told her “The wand chooses the wizard” and she hoped he was right.

_Please be the one, please be the one_ Marinette thought to herself as she examined one of the boxes. Much to her avail, nothing happened.

She saw Fu helping a Blond boy with one of the wands. She could hear him say, “Black Thorn with Veela hair, like your father perhaps.” the boy's wand did nothing.

_Maybe he’s just like me. Unlucky._

***

“Mama, maybe we should go. I’ve been wandering around the store for twenty minutes, and we’ve been here almost an hour. I don’t think there are any wands that want me.”

“Nonsense dear. A wand will choose you. Don’t worry. If you want, we could come back tomorrow.” her mother looked at her with a warm expression, but you could see the pity in her eyes.

Just as they were about to walk out, something whacked Marinette in the back of the head.

“Ow!” she exclaimed, rubbing the area that was throbbing with her hand.

In front of her was a wand.

_Might as well try it._

The moment Marinette picked up the wand, small fireworks burst out of the end. Fu rushed over.

“I told you a wand would choose you Miss. Dupain-Cheng!” Fu said, examining the wand.

“Hmm, thirteen inches, Applewood, with a Phoenix core. Quite the interesting match. But I believe this wand will suit you well.”

Marinette flicked the wand around as her mother paid. She remembered the spell her mother would use when she got afraid of the dark.

Marinette leaned into the wand and whispered, “Lumos”. A blinding light flashed from the wand for a few seconds and then flickered out.

“My dear, what spell did you use just then?” Fu asked as he approached Marinette.

“Lumos. Why?”

“Have you ever practiced magic before?”

“No.”

“Interesting. Very interesting. Your wand will be quite loyal and strong, I can already tell. Have a nice day.”

Marinette and mom walked out of the store. 

"I have a feeling you're going to be special, Marinette" her mother said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> So I did a bit of wand research, and when I think about Marinette, Apple wood comes to mind.  
> "Apple wood wands are not made in great numbers. They are powerful and best suited to an owner of high aims and ideals, as this wood mixes poorly with Dark magic. It is said that the possessor of an apple wand will be well-loved and long-lived, and I have often noticed that customers of great personal charm find their perfect match in an apple wood wand. An unusual ability to converse with other magical beings in their native tongues is often found among apple wand owners." - Wand Woods, J.K. Rowling  
> So yeah.  
> I've been feeling more inspired to write chapters for this fic, vs. CYHMH. But I'm hoping to get and update on that one soon. In case you're wondering, I did give Adrien and Master Fu a cameo in this chapter.  
> Next Chapter: Adrien gets his wand.  
> If you think I could've done anything better, or if you liked what you read, please leave a comment!
> 
> Catch ya later!
> 
> \- Jules

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Hoped you liked Chapter 1!  
> I'm probably gonna be choppy with updating right now, cause my main focus is Can You Hear My Heartbeat so once that's finished I'll post a regular updates schedule. If there's anything I could've done better on, anything you liked, or anything you'd like to see in the future, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Adieu!
> 
> \- Jules


End file.
